Praktek
by Jcansnh
Summary: Chani mencondongkan badannya, kemudian berbisik. "Aku suka sama kamu." [Sf9; Rowoon X Chani; RoChan!; oneshoot]


Chani berjalan berdampingan dengan Haechan yang memainkan ponsel. Pemuda Kang itu sesekali melirik Haechan, mendengus, melirik, mendengus, melirik, mendengus.

Giliran Haechan yang mendengus sekarang, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memandang jengah pada Chani. "Kenapa sih?"

Chani berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Haechan, lalu memasukkan jemarinya ke saku celana. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, tidak mengerti konteks pembicaraan Haechan.

Haechan mendengus untuk kedua kalinya sebelum kembali bertanya. "Kamu kenapa dari tadi lirik-lirik aku? Mukaku nggak simetris?"

Chani tersenyum dan itu membuat beberapa gadis nyaris memekik kegirangan. Untuk informasi saja, Kang Chani itu jenis manusia yang jarang menampilkan senyum ataupun ekspresi bahagia, jadi tidak salah juga sih kalau banyak yang terpesona dengan ekspresi wajah baru itu.

Chani maju dan menyisakan jarak sekitar dua langkah, dihadapannya Haechan masih memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Chani mencondongkan badannya, kemudian berbisik di telinga Haechan.

"Aku suka sama kamu."

Chani memposisikan tubuhnya kembali normal, lalu dengan cepat merebut ponsel dari genggaman Haechan.

"Aku nggak suka kalau kamu sibuk main game."

Haechan tersenyum malu-malu saat menyadari apa yang diucapkan Chani, kemudian ia menangkup kedua pipi Chani. "Aku juga nggak suka kalau kamu mukanya datar terus."

Dan suara tepuk tangan serta seruan terdengar memenuhi aula. Haechan dan Chani langsung saling menjauh setelah guru mereka menginstruksikan sesuatu.

Tanpa disadari Chani, sejak awal Jaemin merekam adegan praktek seni hari ini menggunakan ponsel. Dalam hati Jaemin bersorak bahwa kakak sepupunya, Kim Rowoon pasti akan ngambek. Jaemin jadi terkikik karena membayangkan hal itu.

.

.

'From: Rowoon-sayang

Kujemput. Aku di depan gerbang sekolahmu.'

Chani mengernyit saat membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, ada dua hal penyebabnya. Pertama, seingatnya ia menyimpan kontak pacarnya itu 'Rowoon hyung', bukannya 'Rowoon-sayang'. Kedua, Rowoon selalu memanggil 'hyung' untuk dirinya sendiri dan 'Chan-Chan' untuk Chani, dalam kondisi apapun.

Jadi untuk mengurangi rasa penasaran, Chani bergegas menemui pacar tiangnya itu. Sesekali ia merutukki sifat Rowoon yang terkadang seenaknya saja, padahal Chani sudah berniat untuk makan takoyaki di dekat sekolah, ia juga merutukki tinggi badan Rowoon yang membuatnya terlihat kecil saat bersebelahan dengan pacarnya.

Chani langsung membuka pintu disebelah kursi pengemudi, melepas ranselnya, dan memasang self-bet. Pacaran selama dua tahun berturut-turut tanpa putus membuat Chani hapal plat dan kendaraan yang Rowoon miliki, jadi ia tidak mungkin salah mobil.

"Sudah?" tanya Rowoon tepat setelah Chani memasang self-betnya.

Chani mengangguk, dan Rowoon mulai mengendarai kuda besinya untuk menjauh dari kawasan sekolah.

"Bilangnya sibuk, kok jemput?" Chani membuka percakapan, kepalanya disandarkan ke kaca mobil untuk memperhatikan Rowoon.

Rowoon memutar setirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chani. "Memang sibuk, tapi tadi aku dapat info kalo kamu bilang suka sama orang lain."

"Hah?"

Chani reflek berteriak, tidak nyaring juga sih suaranya., ia juga reflek untuk menengakkan badannya. Membuat Rowoon meliriknya sekilas, sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Aku yang harusnya kaget, bukan kamu."

"Hyung dapat hoax dari mana sih? Asli hoax banget."

Rowoon menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala. Rowoon menyerongkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Chani yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Dapat dari sumber yang dipercaya kok. Lihat aja di ponselku." Dan Chani langsung mengambil ponsel hitam milik Rowoon yang ada di dashboard.

"Na Jaemin sialan." umpat Chani setelah menyadari siapa yang mengirimkan video tentang praktek seni hari ini pada Rowoon.

.

.

Rowoon membuka suara tepat setelah menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar rumah Chani. "Aku cemburu Kang Chani, serius."

Chani tersenyum, lalu tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Rowoon yang masih berada di kemudi. "Itu kan cuma praktek seni aja hyung. Memangnya hyung cuma lihat video yang aku nampakkin ekspresi suka ya?"

"Memangnya ada yang lain?"

Chani tertawa. "Bagus deh kalo hyung nggak lihat yang lain."

Rowoon mendengus. "Mulai rahasia-rahasiaan dari hyung ya, Chanchan?"

"Sudah nggak marah nih?"

Rowoon menggeleng, selanjutnya membawa tubuh Chani untuk berada dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Rowoon meletakkan dagunya di bahu sempit Chani, menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke beberapa surai Chani yang menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Rowoon mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum menjawab, "Hyung cemburu tau. Memang sih cuma buat ambil nilai, tapi gara-gara kita belum ketemu beberapa hari, kan hyung jadi cemburu. Mana kamu juga mukanya serius banget."

Chani tersenyum, lalu menyamankan diri dalam pelukan pacarnya. "Hyung kan sibuk praktek juga di kampus. Tapi bagus juga sih hyung kalo kita sama-sama sibuk gini, jadi impas."

Rowoon tersenyum, "Besok free? Mau jalan sama hyung, nggak?"

Chani mengangguk. "Pulang sekolah free kok hyung."

"Oke, besok kita dating ke Hongdae~"

.

.

-fin

.

.

Ps: RoChan membuatku manang0s tiap ada moment ㅠ.ㅠ JaeSeong juga ㅠ.ㅠ kapel di sf9 siapa lagi sih ㅠ.ㅠ

Pss: akting di seni itu nggak gampang ya? Aku mau nangis juga ㅠ.ㅠ

Psss: Aku greget sama wgm-nya Myung-Hyesung si Candy Couple. Kissing terus di cut? What the fun ((ps yg ngga nyambung hmmmmm))

Pssss: Aku punya satu temen(satu deret tempat duduk) yang nge-stan Chani, dan dia ngakak pas baca ff

Psssss: Aku mau posting ff astro hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Moonbin itu awww dan Minhyuk itu waaaaawwwww. Kak Aerin, maaf kutikung!

Maaf untuk typo, dan review?


End file.
